Amethysts, Emeralds and love?
by Zuki the Chao
Summary: Knuckles has been having nightmares about a mysterious lady Chaos. But just what will happen if the nightmares start to come true? Sk8ter Boi is getting to suit this story...chapter seven is up!
1. And so the adventure and major shiz begi...

~*Amethysts, Emeralds and....love?*~  
  
By Zuki the chao  
  
^_^ Hey everybodies! Zuks here! My mum wants me to write a detailed and descriptive story (No, not that way you perverted freak), so here goes! I'll still do "It's a Knux life!", don't worry. And to all you loyal reviewers, I really appreciate the fact that you like my first-ever SEGA character story!! You guys are what keeps meh alive!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
She stood there with her steely gaze. Her cold, blood-red eyes were filled with pure hate. Her bloodstained, saber-like claws looked as if they were itching to strike me. The small, stumpy yet pointed tail was twitching like a cat ready to strike. Every muscle and sinew in her murky, watery body was poised, ready to pounce as soon as I made the first move. This chaotic beast had two long head crests drooping over her shoulder. Her skin (If that's what you could call it) was a mixture of blues, greens, yellows and reds. She was standing next to a purple, Emerald-like thing that pulsed out a slight pale-purple glow. Suddenly a green light shone and the creature shrunk back into the shadows....all I could see was those cold, red eyes....watching....waiting.....  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Knuckles the Echidna woke up with a start. His lilac eyes looked around and saw that he was still on Angel Island, next to the Master Emerald's shrine. A pale-blue-with-yellow-tips-and-Gothic-Eyes chao was looking at him with a question mark over his head. "Are you okays Knuckles?" asked the chao. "Yeah, I'm fine Stinger" replied the red echidna. "Oh SURE, and you DON'T lie." said Stinger sarcastically. Knuckles glared at Stinger. "Look, you were crying out in your sleep. Now, the fact that you actually were asleep for 8 hours instead of the usual 1 hour.....Oh let's just cut the crap! I'm an enlightened, bug-eating Chao, TELL ME!!!!!!" shouted Stinger. "If you must know, Stinger, I had this freaky dream about a chaos beast!" said Knuckles annoyedly. Stinger grinned evilly. "What gender was it?...I betcha' I can guess!" he said while eyeing an ant crawling past the Master Emerald. "It was a female Singer" said Knuckles blankly. Stinger's eyes went chibi and he laughed "I can guess how you could tell! I bet you would of liked it!" Knuckles stared at Stinger. "My likes are my own business and you should keep out of them!" said Knuckles angrily as he punched Stinger in his yellow-tipped rear-end. Stinger went flying past the many pillars covered in Ancient Echidna writing and plummeted headfirst into the fountain. Stinger's eyes were swirling around and around as he got up shakily. Knuckles sighed and began to shine the Emerald. As he worked, he thought about the chaos beast. Maybe I should ask Tikal or, better still, Chaos Zero about this thought Knuckles. But I can't leave the Emerald for that he sighed.  
  
Suddenly a familiar Pink Hedgehog pulled herself up ontop of one of the pillars that people could climb up to reach Angel Island. "Hello Knuckles!" giggled the Pink Hedgehog as she walked up to the Guardian. "Hi Amy Rose, what are you doing here?" asked Knuckles, looking slightly annoyed. "I decided to visit you Knuckles," said Amy as she straightened out her pink dress "I thought you could use some company." "Amy.......actually....yesssss.....Amy, could you do me a favor?" Knuckles said shiftily. "Of course! What with?" Amy said innocently. "I need to see Chaos Zero and I was wondering if you could bear the task of looking after it while I go out" said Knuckles. Amy's eyes went majorly Chibi. "Oh thank you Knuckles! I'll guard it like it was my life! I promise, I shall not fail you my little quilled one!" exclaimed Amy happily. "Good. Thank you Amy" said Knuckles as he turned to leave. "Well here's a little good luck!" laughed Amy as she pulled Knuckles close to her and kissed him. Knuckles pulled himself out of her grip. "Err....thanks Amy...I guess.." said the stunned Echidna. What on earth was that for? What gave her the right to do that to me?! Knuckles thought as he went to the edge of Angel island and began to drill drive down to earth.  
  
Amy's eyes went chibi as she watched him descend. I think he likes me! Phooey to you Rouge! she thought happily.  
  
After a while, Knuckles reached Earth. He got up and looked around so he could decide where Chaos would be. He was in a forest, near a still lake with a stream rushing through the thick green bushes. He sniffed the air. He is near. Maybe he's further down the stream. Knuckles walked along the moss-covered bank. He came to a small grove where the rest of the stream emptied out into a pond. "Chaos Zero!" called Knuckles. The water began to bubble and take shape of the Chaos Emerald beast, Chaos Zero, who began to hug Knuckles. "So Rouge, you finally decided to come back to me!" said Chaos Zero with his eyes closed "I'm so happy". Knuckles stared hard at Chaos Zero and then said "I never knew you felt about me that way Chaos". "Oh I do!" said Chaos. Knuckles took Chaos Zero's hands off his waist and put them by Chaos's side. "You can go to jail for this Chaos Zero" said Knuckles, deeply disturbed. Chaos Zero opened his eyes (0_0) and quickly moved away from Knuckles. "Uhh...h..h..hi Knuckles... w..w..what are you doing here?" stammered Chaos. "Well I did come to ask you some questions, but I'm not so sure now" frowned Knuckles. "I REALLY didn't mean it that way Knuckles! I thought you were Rouge!" said Chaos Zero with a GIGA sweat drop. "Oh SURE! I REALLY believe you!" said Knuckles sarcastically. "Errr....anyway, what did you want to ask me?" asked Chaos Zero nervously. Knuckles told Chaos Zero about the strange dreams he had been having for the past 3 weeks. "And it always has that thing and a purple gem!" finished Knuckles. Chaos Zero thought for a while and then said "A purple gem is called an Amethyst. It is similar to an Emerald in powers and magical qualities. I'm not sure what that Chaos creature is though....as far as I know, I'm the one and only Emerald beast! Can I investigate your island? I'd like to find out more." "Yeah, you can. But why? This is my dreams, not my island" Knuckles said blankly. "There may be a power disruption on the island that may be causing this" said Chaos Zero simply. "Oh. Let's go then, I hope Amy didn't screw up the island too much" Knuckles said as he got up. Chaos stared strangely at Knuckles. "Amy? You let HER guard the Master Emerald?!" said Chaos Zero, suprized. "She was there. I asked. She accepted. Anything else you wanna know?" said Knuckles. Chaos Zero had a look in his eyes that meant that if he had a mouth, he'd have an evil grin on his face. "Yes," he said,his eyes majorly chibi "why do you have fluro pink lipstick marks all over your face?" Knuckles turned completely red and stuck his face into the river to wash it. When he was finished, they went to climb up the pillar to Angel Island. Neither said a word.  
  
Amy Rose was sitting on top of the steps that led to the Emerald Shrine. She yawned and stared up into the sky. Suddenly a familiar white, Purple and Tan figure pulled herself up onto Angel Island. "Huh? AMY??!!! What are you doing here?! Where's Knuckles?" said the female fruit bat angrily. "Don't be so rude Rouge. Knuckles is out right now and I'm here to guard the Master Emerald while he's gone!" said Amy, her eyes very chibi and glistening. Rouge looked taken aback. "He let YOU look after his Emerald?!...why were you with him anyway?" she said suspiciously. "I came to keep him company. It must be so boring and lonesome guarding the Emerald all the time. I sympathize with Knuckles" said Amy, standing up and flicking back a pink spine over her shoulder. "Ha!" laughed Rouge "You don't sympathize with him! You just wish he'd drop that Emerald and go with you!" "No I don't! And anyway, no better than you!" said Amy angrily. Rouge took Amy by the shoulder. "Now listen Amy. You're Twelve. Knuckles is Seventeen. He's one year younger than Sonic. I, though, am Seventeen as well. I am the right age-not you!" said Rouge calmly. Amy was about to punch Rouge in the....chest when Knuckles and Chaos Zero arrived. "Hello Rouge! I have some nice little tablets here for you!" said Chaos Zero, waggling a packet in the ancient air. "No Chaos Zero" said Rouge plainly. Suddenly Stinger poked his head out from under Amy's spines. "Ullo' everyone!" he exclaimed. Everyone stared at the renegade chao. Amy quietly picked Stinger off of her hair and put him gently on the ground. Stinger looked at everyone and put on a small pair of Chao Sunglasses (Identical to Knux's, but smaller). His Gothic eyes went chibi as he looked at Rouge and Amy. Knuckles walked with an anime cloud over his head over to Stinger and Picked him up. The crested echidna raised his arm and punched Stinger ,hard, right where it hurts the most. Stinger went flying past the pillars and Smashed into the top of the Master Emerald shrine. Suddenly the shrine burst into an explosion of puple light. Rouge and Amy fainted. Knuckles and Chaos caught them both in their arms. The light became brighter and a beam of light emerged from the shrine. Ten rays of light beamed out, scattered, and flew away in different directions over Earth. The light then began to dull and it finally stopped. From the light emerged.....  
  
_______________________________~**~____________________________  
  
A cliffhanger? Do you care or not? Well....I hope you all liked it. As always, please review. And if you think I should put Sonic in, well, tough Amethysts to you!  
  
Zuki. 


	2. In which we are aqquainted to an Afghan ...

~*Amethysts, Emeralds and....Love?*~  
  
*Yawn* Chapter two shall now be written. Bet you're dying to find out what happens eh? Yes? Well, just shows how much cooler you are than other peoples! *Pulls a fake ash hat on her chao head* Lets get it on!  
  
~*Chaper Two*~  
  
.......a strange creature....Knuckles and Chaos stared. The creature stared back. It had a very bedazzled look on it's face. " Korishu Kono sachiwa cantas!" said the thing. The thing was yellow with long dreadlock-like fur over it's head. His muzzle, the end of his Paws, Tail and hair was tipped in brown. On his chest was a Dark-brown half moon crest. He had an unusual thing about him too: he only had 3 fingers on each hand and 3 toes on each foot.  
  
Chaos Zero walked up to the thing. "Ka zau zukasans erizsza?" he said in Old Chaotic talk "Or do you understand English?" The creature's blue eyes widened and it said "English? Yeah, I do. What's it to you?" Then it's eyes widened even further when it saw Knuckles. "Are you.....Me?....But you're red and have quills..." he stammered. "Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting you but, who are you and why are you here?" asked Knuckles impatiently.  
  
The creature looked at him and said "My name is Erchine. I am an Afghan Hound. Guardian of the Original Amethyst and Born Battle Mage of the Takketa tribe! But why am I here? I do not know. Am I on planet Zeen?" "Planet Zeen??!!" exclaimed Chaos and Knuckles. "Alas. I am lost....still, I still have the Amethyst" he said as he pulled a purple gem out from between two of his large paws and said some strange language and it maximised to size of the master Emerald's proper size! Knuckle's jaw dropped open. This was the same purple Jewel in his dreams! "How did you get that?!" said Knuckles as he tried to snatch it from the Dog's oversized paws. Erchine backed away from Knuckles and with an Acidic look on his face snarled "This is my tribe's Amethyst! To be precise, the Original Amethyst! It contains powers that neutralize the eight celestial Novas, and is overall, a very powerful gem!" Knuckles was stunned. "That is nearly the same as my Emerald! But what are the Eight Celestial Novas?" he asked. "The Eight Celestial Novas are powerful gems in the shape of stars. They can cause chaos or miracles, and they all have minds of their own" answered the blue-eyed hound.  
  
Just then, Rouge and Amy came to. Amy's eyes went on auto-chibi and she ran up to Erchine and began hugging him. "Oh Knuckles! What happened? I was so scared! Did you save me? Oh thank you!" said Amy with her eyes shut tightly. Erchine's eyes wavered as he looked at the twelve-year old hedgehog hugging him. "And who are you?" asked Erchine. "Don't you remember me Knuckles?! Amy? Your true love?" said Amy, still hugging the bemused dog who was looking at....things. "*Ahem*, Amy...I'm Knuckles, not him!" said Knuckles. Amy opened her eyes. "Uhh......sorry!...heeeey...you look like Knuckles!" said Amy as she released her grip. "So they tell me....but I bet we're nothing alike!" said Erchine, in denial.  
  
Rouge got up and stared from Erchine to Knuckles, back and forth for a while. "Who in heck is that?!" she said after a minute. Chaos Zero, who was advancing to ward with a chaos tablet (Chaos tablets make you wanna...*Ahem*) said "he is Erchine, some screwy Knuckles look alike from some planet called Zeen. Now......" Rouge quickly dodged Chaos Zero's lunge and kicked the tablet out of his hand. The tablet went rolling off the edge of the floating island. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Chaos 0 "That was the only one I had with me!" "Ahhh...how sad" mocked Rouge.  
  
Rouge walked up to the Amethyst-bearing dog. Erchine's eyes went wide as he saw rouge (you can guess why. He and Knuckles are VERY alike, physically and metally). "So you're the one that caused the explosion of light?" asked Rouge. "Cozone? What are you doing here? You look different..." Murmured Erchine as he looked at the plum-purple winged bat. "Cozone?! I am Rouge the bat....who is Cozone?" questioned Rouge. The afghan blinked his eyes and looked closer at her. "Rouge the bat?....sorry, I mistook you for a cat,Cozone, artifact and jewel thief" apologized Erchine. "Cozone...the cat.....jewel thief?! I am the only jewel thief around here!" said Rouge, confused. "On my planet, Zeen, Cozone is a notorious thief and also a reporter for a world-wide newspaper. She is..or was...after my Amethyst!" growled Erchine, the thought of this girl obviously making him angry....or was it...who knows!  
  
"Would you just answer the lady's question, dog boy?!" said Knuckles annoyedly as he ran up to stand next to Rouge. "I already told you! I don't know! I was guarding the Amethyst, telling Cozone to buzz off, as she was distracting me from guarding the Amethyst, and a bright light shone out of the shrine and sucked us in. Before I disapeared, I saw others being warped towards the shrine to be sucked in. And then I found myself here. Simple enough for you?" said Erchine angrily. "Distraction.....that leads to...honor!" thought Knuckles out aloud. "Yeah, Honor. It is what I must uphold. I must protect the Amethyst at all costs and I must be loyal to my Amethyst only. I can also not marry, nor love. What's it to you?!" snapped Erchine. Knuckle's eyes went chibi and he took Erchine's hand "Same laws and qualities for me! I think we'll get along just fine!" Erchine blinked his eyes. "Really?" he said with a blank face. "Really!" said Knuckles and he went off with Erchine to show him his island, like a child showing another his newest toys.  
  
Rouge and Amy looked at each other. ".....Okay, that was majorly weird" said Amy Rose. "Yes" replied Rouge simply. Chaos Zero popped up from behind them with a thoughtful look on his face. "That is very strange....Knuckles had nightmares about a Purple gem, and a rebel dog appears with a Purple gem!....I must question Erchine!" he thought aloud and ran off to find them.  
  
Chaos Zero found Knuckles and Erchine comparing their songs while perching on the top of a pedestal. "Mine says, you besta aware of da MAGIC dat I send! Nearly the same as yours!" Erchine smiled. "Excuse me," asked the watery Chaos beast "can I deprive you from your VALUALBLE conversation so I can ask Erchine a question?" Erchine and Knuckles looked at each other at the same time and drill drived down to the tiled ground, at the same time. "What is it...Chaos? That's your name isn't it?" asked Erchine. "Yes it is," said Chaos plainly "Now, I was wondering, what do you know of a watery being that possesses evil powers?" Knuckles's eyes opened wide and he said "Yes, what do you know of one?" Erchine looked at both of them and replied "You may be meaning Zub Zero. He is an evil Ice force that came from the light blue Celestial Nova, but he has made good now." Knuckles shook his head "No, it is a female" and he proceeded to tell Erchine about the nightmares involving the female chaos and the Amethyst. "I have never heard of such a creature" replied Erchine "but that is interesting that you dreamt of my Amethyst."  
  
"Wait a minute, didn't we see ten other beams of light bursting out from the shrine and escaping all over mobius and Earth?" said Rouge. "Huh?! Rouge! How long have you been listening to us?" said Knuckles, suprized. "A while. Amy's with me too" said Rouge, pointing to the pink hedgehog who poked her head out from behind a pillar. "Hi Kunukukuresu (That's Knuckles in Japanese)! I'm sorry, but I couldn't keep away from you for so long!" said Amy with her eyes sparkling like glistening Emeralds. Knuckles looked sheepishly at Rouge. "...anyway, could it be possible that those beams of light could be the 'others' you were talking about Erchine?" said Rouge, with a thoughtful expression on her furry white face. Erchine thought for a moment and then said "Yes, it could be very possible.  
  
"Erchine, just who were these 'others'?" asked Amy Rose who was sitting down on a stone covered in Ancient Echidna writing. "Let me think," said Erchine "There was Cozone....Rex, Tekka, Nake, Hersugah, Arisha, Villien, Chaka and Pippin with her two Biobat guards, Nightmayre and Kage." "Wait wait! Momentai!" said Amy "How can we remember all this?!" "Well...I know! Erchine is similar to Knuckles...all the others must be similar to others like us on Earth and Mobius!" said Chaos Zero. "Yes! Like Cozone is a cat form of me!" said Rouge excitedly. "Erchine, old buddy, can you tell us the basic personality about these other creatures?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Okay, I can. Firstly, there is nake. He is a Tasmanian Tiger and is a show off. He ALWAYS saves the day from Rex and all that shiz. And his favorite word of all time is 'like', like dude!" said Erchine.  
  
"Nake....he sounds like Sonic...except for the 'like' part!" exclaimed Amy. She drew the word Sonic=Nake in the dirt. "Better add Cozone and Erchine" said Rouge, bending over and writing Rouge=Cozone and Knuckles=Erchine.  
  
"Secondly, there is Hersugah. He is a Black Dingo with red eyes and a purple tuft of fur on his chest. He is negative and claims he is the 'ultimate creature'. He joined Rex in a quest to take over Zeen" continued Erchine.  
  
"Sounds like Shadow" smiled Knuckles as he scratched in Shadow=Hersugah with his Knuck-claws.  
  
"Then there is tekka. He is a young genius weapons designer Iguana. Both of his parents were killed by Rex and he was rescued by Nake. He is in love with guns and looks up to Nake" said Erchine, spitting on the Amethyst and shining it.  
  
Chaos Zero picked up a stick. "That's tails all over!" he exclaimed and scratched in Tails=Tekka.  
  
"Rex is the Crocodile who is bent on taking over the world, Zeen and Earth. He is very tall and lean, and loves making robots to aid in his quest to conquer the worlds and destroy Nake, who always foils his plans" said Erchine, still shining.  
  
"....Eggman? That would be him except for the thin part" said Rouge, batting her Eyelashes and scratching in Eggman=Rex.  
  
"Chaka is a white female Tasmanian Tiger. She has a black belt in Karate and does kick boxing. She has long Brown hair and wears pink bows in her hair, which is her favorite color. Nake is in love with her, but she is always not admitting that she likes him. She usually gets into trouble" Said the dog.  
  
"That sounds like Amy, to a point" said Chaos Zero, and he scratched in Chaka=Amy.  
  
"Villien is a Robotic Nake...or so he says. Rex tried his best, but Villien wasn't his most accurate creation. Villien has steel-cold eyes and two long saber-tooth teeth. He has no feet, as he has a serpentine mermaid-like tail. He has unusually long arms and large wings. Villien was rebuilt many times" yawned Erchine.  
  
Knuckles glared and said "Mecha. I wonder If Cozone cheats on Erchine for the Love of Hersugah, Tekka, Nake and Villien?" "I do not cheat on you Knuckles!" said Rouge angrily. "You do so!" replied Knuckles. "What about Amy then?!" said Rouge testingly. "Lets stop this right now!" said Amy as she separated the feuding warm-blooded creatures and wrote in Villien=Mecha.  
  
".....Anyway! Arisha is a Gazelle. She wears a short black Skirt and many accessories. She is in love with Villien, who isn't able to love, even if he liked her! Still, she always pursues her goal.....apparently she is some ancient Gazelle-the last of her kind!" continued Erchine.  
  
"Sounds like Tikal...crossed with Amy. But we already have an Amy, so this must be Tikal!" said Chaos Zero, who scratched in Tikal=Arisha.  
  
"Lastly, Pippin is a Vampire bat-" said Erchine before he was cut off by Rouge.  
  
"Haven't I heard that name before?" she questioned herself. Knuckles sheepishly shrunk back into the shadows.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED!!!!," barked Erchine "Pippin is a Vampire Bat who wears a Tight leather outfit (Erchine's eyes went misty at this thought) and has a daemon's tail and wings. She has brown fur and purple, pupil-less eyes...and fangs, of course! Her two knight/guards are Kage and Nightmayre. They are both Biobats, a crossbreed of lizards and Bats. They are black in color. Kage is a biobat rapper with blaze patterns on his legs, a ski hat with ski goggles and black shoes with yellow stripes and gold soles. He has small metal armbands around his wrists and black wings with red inside skin. He can open up the chasms of hell.  
  
Nightmayre is a Biobat rocker who wears blue pants with a cloth belt that has a silver skull pendant on the end. He has huge metal armbands around his wrists and long, dark blue shoes with a gold tiger stripe pattern and silver soles. His wings are pure purple: all through, and he also wears a ski hat with a blaze pattern on it and a pair of black sunglasses are resting on his head. He can shoot out Cream pies of EVIL!!" said Erchine spookily.  
  
"Who do they resemble?" thought Amy. "Ah, let's just stuff them under 'Biolizard' and get it over with" said Chaos Zero impatiently, scratching in Biolizard=Kage, Nightmayre and Pippin.  
  
Knuckles, who had come out from the shadows again said " What do we do now?"  
  
"We have got to find them! Rex may team up with Eggman or something shizzy like that!" exclaimed Amy. Chaos nodded. "And remember, there is still that dangerous lady Chaos to find out about" he pointed out. Knuckles put an arm around Rouge. "Well, we'll have to find them now, won't we? It'll be easy with a smart treasure hunter like you" he said to the white bat. Rouge pulled herself away from Knuckles. "Flattery will get you nowhere" she replied "But I still think we should look for them." "But what about your Emerald?" asked Erchine "You can't leave it!" "No, that's true. I can't" said Knuckles, walking over to the Master Emerald "But I can take it with me!" Knuckles put his hand over the Emerald and minimized it to a portable size.  
  
"Come on guys!" giggled Amy Rose, happy at the thought of actually being allowed to go on an adventure "Let's go!"  
  
_____________________________________~**~_____________________________ What will happen next? Will Omochao be in this story? What is it with this Amethyst? And just who is this lady chaos?.......find out all when you read the next installment of "Amethysts, Emeralds and....love?"!!!!! _____________________________________~**~____________________________ *Sigh* Well that was the second installment. It's starting to turn out like card captors...I'll have to fix that.....*Sniggers at the thought of Knuckles in a Sakura outfit, holding a staff with hearts all over it and hovering over him is Erchine with Kero wings and a fluffy tail*  
  
Bei Bei! Zuki. 


	3. In which we meet Nake

~*Amethysts, Emeralds and.......Love?*~  
  
Bei Zuki the Chao.  
  
Hi guys! Today our heroes go in search of the Tasmanian Tiger, Nake! And we also see what vile plan Eggman has concocted, Meet Hersugah, Rex and Villien, and other fun like that!  
  
~*Chapter Three*~  
  
Knuckles the Echidna looked around at his surroundings. He saw Amy Rose carrying a bright neon pink bag and was listening to a portable radio. They had all drill drived to the bottom of Angel Island (Knuckles had carried Amy), and Rouge, Chaos and Erchine were figuring out were they should search first.  
  
"We should search for Nake first" said Erchine thoughtfully. "Why?" questioned Chaos Zero. "Because Nake is the one who would get into the most trouble-he seems to attract it" sighed Erchine, sharpening his teeth on a stone. "Okay then, but were should we look?" asked Rouge. At this comment, Amy turned around and batted her eyelids. "Listen to this!" she said excitedly as she handed the radio to Rouge.  
  
"As we were saying, millions of inhabitants of Station Square have sighted a bright light appearing around 2 hours ago. We now speak to Maria P. Mongoose, a witness, to find out more details."  
  
"Yes, hi. I was there when it happened. And uh, yeah, we saw this huge burst of light appear in the middle of Station Square. And after the light, you know, disapeared, I swear I saw this orange blur up on top of a building. I dunno what it was, but straight after that, it dashed away!"  
  
"And there you have it! Who knows who or what this was, but we can be assured that our officers will look into it. This is Maracas chao, signing off" finished the radio.  
  
"Nake!" burst out Erchine. "Station square it is then!" said Stinger. Everyone turned around, suprized. "Stinger?! What are you doing here?!" shouted Knuckles. Stinger looked hurt. "You think that you would leave your favorite chao behind?" he asked. "I guess not, but I don't know about the 'favorite' part" retorted his owner. Amy rose looked impatient. "Shall we go? I'd like to find Nake!" she said, pulling at Knuckle's quills. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay Okay! Let's go!" said Knuckles to the others, tears being jerked from his eyes. Knuckles picked up Amy and Him, Chaos and Rouge began to glide off. Stinger ran frantically after them.  
  
Meanwhile, in a secret hideout, Doctor Eggman Robotnick was staring at three figures that his Sonic-robot, Mecha had captured and thrown them into a cage. He stared at the first. It was a black dingo-like thing with white-purple fur, yellowed whites in his eyes and red pupils. He had a Maroon-Purple bang on his forehead and a scowl on his face. The second was a crocodile with black and dark green stripe-makings on his eyes. He had a dark ebony jewel on his head and dark green stripes on his legs. He was very tall, and needed to stoop to fit into the cell. The third was a robot with cold, crimson eyes and vicious sabers. Eggman stepped away from the cell and turned his bald head towards the dark blue robot hovering next to him. "So Metal Sonic, how did you find these intruders?" asked the evil doctor. "Bweep, Bweep, Beep, Bip!, Bee-" beeped the mute robot before being cut off by his master. "I think I shall just ask them myself thanks Metal" answered Eggman who turned to the cell again "Who are you, and why are you here? Are you friends of that meddling hedgehog, Sonic?"  
  
The Crocodile moved closer the the bars of the cage and snarled "Why do you think you have the right to talk to someone as great as the one, the only, Rex!?" "Rex?" asked Eggman. "Yes, do you not know of the great Rex, the nemesis of Nake? (Eggman stared at Rex blankly) The attempting destroyer of Zeen? (Eggman still had a blank face) The bad guy? (Eggman looked lost at all this talk) Oh come on fatso! Answer me!" sighed Rex. "I'M NOT FAT!!! I'm just.....big-boned" answered Eggman angrily. The black dingo smoothly (And rather cooly) walked up to the bars. "Excuse me," said the demonic dingo "But Rex has no time to speak to ones who are obviously ignorant idiots." At this point, Mecha loyally tried to lunge at the dingo, but ended up slamming the bars. The metal robot in the cell hovered up to the battered robot. "Bweep?" asked the robot. Mecha zapped back online and said "Bweep?" Immediately the two robots were happily chatting in bweeps and zaps and all that. Eggman, Rex and the demonic Dingo all blinked their eyes and sweatdropped. Eggman looked at Rex. "Rex, just what is your profession?" asked Eggman. "Evil genius. Why?" said Rex curiously. "So am I! I wonder....do you have a certain nemesis that always foils your plans?" said Eggman thoughtfully. Rex's eyes narrowed angrily. "Yes," he said, his words full of hate "Nake the tasmanian Tiger. He ALWAYS has to save the day. Oh how I loathe him!" "Wow! Just like me and Sonic!" said an amazed Eggman. "Really? That is interesting...come to think of it...Nake is here on this strange planet too! I must destroy him!" exclaimed Rex.  
  
"If I may suggest-" said a black with red striped spines hedgehog. The demonic Dingo's eyes widened as he saw him. "Shadow?! How long were you here for?" asked Eggman. "Long enough" replied Shadow simply."But who is this?" he asked, poking the dingo in the ribs, hard. The Dingo's eyes went purely evil. "Don't you EVER do that! That hurt! I shall incinerate anyone that dares to harm me because I am the ultimate life-form, Hersugah!" he roared. Shadow blinked. "No, I am the ultimate life-form" he said calmly. "No, I am!" said Hersugah defiantly. "Break it up you guys!" said Rex and Eggman at the same time. The two black creatures stopped immediately, stared at eachother, then started to talk happily about how it ruled being the ultimate life-form. Everyone else in the dark, dank room fell over. "I was thinking," said Eggman to the spiked crocodile "Maybe we can join forces. That way, I will finally be able to defeat Sonic, and the same for you and Nake!" "That is a good idea, but how about we take over the world as well?" said Rex, thoughtful. "That is the most......brilliant plan! The most original yet! I'll let you out!" exclaimed Eggman as he pressed a button and it released the three captives. "Come," said Rex, taking Dr.Robotnick by the shoulder "Let us plan......" The hideout blacked out as they walked off. "SHADOW!!! DID YOU PAY THE ELECTRICITY BILL?!!!!!" shouted Eggman behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles and his friends had reached Station Square. Rouge, Chaos and Knuckles lowered down onto the busy street. Everyone else went about their own business like it was normal for a bat, a hedgehog, an Echidna and a puddle of....stuff to land in the middle of the street. "Amy," said Knuckles to the Pink hedgehog who was clinging to him very tightly "could you please get off of me?!" "Eh heh heh heh..." said Amy nervously as she let go of him "....sorry!" Knuckles looked strangely at the 12-yr old female. Erchine sniffed the air. "He is near" he said quietly, beginning to climb up the side of a building. Chaos followed him intently. Amy stared up, then looked at Knuckles. "Knuckles, I can't climb...." she said hintingly. "No, he can't carry you Amy, can you Knuckles?" cut Rouge in quickly, staring at Knuckles with an acidic look. "No, sorry Amy. You stay down here" said Knuckles, looking into Rouge's sapphire eyes. Rouge and Knuckles began to climb up as well. Amy scowled.  
  
"Oh that Rouge! She's a good friend, but she's such a brat sometimes!" she said angrily, staring up at them.  
  
Erchine was the first to reach the top. He looked around at his surroundings. He saw a concrete roof (Which he was standing on), a few pipes, an air vent and.....  
  
"Nake!" said Erchine, running up to an orange figure. He looked at Nake. Nake had a goofy look on his face and a vacant expression in his blue eyes. "Nake!" shouted Erchine again. Nake did not respond. Erchine began to get angry. "NAKE!!!!!!" shouted Erchine, shaking him violently. Nake's eyes focused and, in his confusion, fell ontop of Erchine. Nake looked at Erchine. "Erchine! Is that, like, really you, like dude?!" said the orange marsupial. "YES! YES! NAKE!" shouted Erchine in anger. Just then Chaos Zero pulled himself up, to see Nake ontop of Erchine, and Erchine shouting "YES! YES! YESSSS NAKE!!!". Chaos Zero slowly began to pull himself up, and said "Now I know why you wanted to find Nake first." Erchine and Nake's eyes went wide, and Nake jumped off of Erchine. "Dude, you know, It's like, not what you, like, think!" said Nake, embarrassed. "Really it's not!" said Erchine quickly. "Yeah! Yeah Erchine!" said Chaos Zero sarcastically. Just then, Knuckles and Rouge looked up from over the top of the ledge and both shivered at the thought they just had from hearing chaos Zero go "YEAH! YEAAH ERCHINE!!!!" "So this is Nake" said Knuckles as he helped Rouge up. "Yeah, that's like, my, like, you know, name" said the Tasmanian tiger. "I see what you mean about the 'like' thing Erchine" said Rouge. "Well, like, 'like' is like, my favorite, like word!" said Nake happily. "Whatever. We have Nake now, so we'd better go back down" decided Chaos Zero. The four animals (I don't know if Chaos Zero counts as an animal. Oh well.), drill drived down to the road below.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Said Amy angrily.  
  
________________________________~**~______________________________________ Well, that's the third. Watch out for Chapter four where they search for Chaka the Thylacine...and Amy undergoes a "transformation".....  
  
Bei Bei!  
  
Zuki. 


	4. In which we meet Chaka and Tekka, and Am...

~*Amethysts, Emeralds and.......love?*~  
  
By Zuki the Chao.  
  
Well todays we see Chaka and Tekka, Amy dissapears, Knuxy's thoughts and.......more shiz. *yawns* Glad you like the stinger saga, I'll write more if I have 4 more reviews. Let's continue shall we?  
  
~*Chapter four*~  
  
Amy glared at the five charactors who had just landed. "Rrrrrr! I was waiting here FOREVER!" she growled. Chaos blinked at her and said "Actually Amy, that whole thing lasted only two minutes." Amy scowled. "Well, whatever! Anyway, so this is Nake?" she asked as she walked up to the orange marsupial. "Yeah! That's me,like,like dudett!" said Nake. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Well what are we gonna do now?" she asked herself aloud. "(With a Sakura voice) We're gonna find the rest of the Clow Cards!" said Knuckles. Everyone stared blankly at Knuckles. "Don't you mean Nake Adventure characters?" corrected chaos Zero. "Oh! We're gonna find the rest of the Nake Adventure characters!" said Knuckles, enthusiastically. Everyone stared at Knuckles with dot eyes and sweat drops on the side of their heads. "Like, dude, you're like, weird!" said Nake annoyingly. "What? Did I do something wrong?" the Lilac eyed one said. "*sigh* We'd better plan a way to find the others" sighed Erchine. Amy Rose turned on her Radio again. Rouge looked at Amy. "Now come ON! Like you'll magically find a clue where others are just by listening to the radio again!" snapped Rouge. Amy simply turned the volume up so everyone could hear.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, a huge vortex thingy has appeared in the Normal Chao garden. We are now crossing over to Knux the chao, a resident, for more details."  
  
"Yeah, hi. This is Knux the Chao. As you probably already know, there is this weird vortex thingy in the middle of our lake. Almost all of the chao are scared stupid of this spiralling thing and have left the area. Anyways, bye!"  
  
"And there you have it! No one knows why these weird things are happening, but one things for sure, you don't need to panic-we'll get right on top of it! This is Maracas chao signing off. We are now crossing over to the weather with Ludwig."  
  
Rouge just blinked. "Ooooo! Kool! Like dude! You can, like, blink!" said Nake, amazed. "Nake, you can blink perfectly well too. Anyway, it's not like it's cool or anything" said Erchine, annoyed. Nake looked like he was struck in the heart with a poison-tipped arrow. "Like...Like...Like...HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT DUDE???!!!!!!" he said, mortified. Chaos sighed. "How about we just go to the chao garden and...you know....RESCUE WHOEVERS IN THERE??!?!!!" he shouted in everyone's face. After regaining from shock, The others said that they should and so they set off to the chao garden.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark and pure steel base, Rex and Eggman were plotting. "So how will we take over the world?" asked Rex. "Well....we could uhh....what do you think we should do?" asked Eggman. "Uhhhh.....we could....I dunno" replied Rex. Suddenly two red eyes glowed from out of the darkness. "AAAAAAAAH!!! GLOWING RED EYES!!!!!!" screamed Eggman and Rex at the same time. Shadow and Hersugah came out of the shadows. "Relax, It's only us" said Hersugah. "AAAAAAAAAH!!! ONLY THEM!!!!!!" screamed Eggman and Rex at the same time. Shadow and Hersugah both sweatdropped. "AAAAAAAH!!! SWEATDROP!!!!!" screamed Eggman and Rex. "Would you mind being your smart selves right now guys?" asked Shadow. Eggman and Rex stopped screaming. They straightened up and said "Okay. So what is it you want?" "We were thinking, if you wanna take over the world, how about you steal the seven Chaos Emeralds first. Then you will have all the power you need." explained Shadow. "That is the most.......brilliant idea! Thanks Shadoo!" excaimed Eggman. "I belive it's Shadow, Eggman" corrected Hersugah. "Oh. Okay HerSugar" said Eggman. Hersugah sweatdropped and then said "Well? Are you gonna use this plan?" "Okay. You go find the Seven Chaos. We'll sit here and...plot the next stage of our plan" said Rex. "Fine. It's what you do anyway" yawned Shadow and Hersugah at the same time and walked out. Rex and Eggman just stood there for a few minutes,then Eggman said "Wanna go and eat a jar full of Vegemite?" "Nah, Peanut butter it much better" replied Rex. "Vegemite!" "Peanut Butter!" argued the two Evil Geniuses.  
  
At the Chao Garden, a small Knuckles Chao ran up to Amy. "Hello Link!" giggled Amy as she picked up Link. The Chao looked at her happily and rubbed up to her. The others were too busy looking at the whirling purple cyclone to notice.  
  
Erchine sniffed it. "Yes, this is defintely a portal. It seems that two beings are stuck inside. The only way to rescue them would be that someone goes inside to release them....any volunteers?" he asked, backing away from the portal. Knuckles, Rouge, Chaos and Nake all looked at each other and said at the same time "No way! Not us!" Amy's ears pricked. She walked across the bright green sanctuary up to the others. "What is it guys?" she asked curiously. Since no-one answered, she walked up closely to the warp. She stared at it. It was a spiraling purple vortex with lavender streaks in it. Curiously, she stuck her gloved-hand into it. "Uhhh, Amy...I WOULDN'T DO THAT!!!!!" shouted Erchine, panicking. But Amy seemed to take no heed to his warnings. With blank eyes, she walked into the vortex. Chaos Zero, Knuckles and Erchine made a dive for her feet, but Amy had already entered the portal.  
  
Knuckles just stared at the vortex for a full minute, then turned away. Chaos and Erchine looked sadly down at the ground. Rouge walked up to Knuckles. "What a SHAME it is that Amy is gone, ISN'T it Knuckles?" she said, looking at him with misty eyes. "Yeah. I guess so" replied Knuckles, who then looked into her eyes. "Uhh...I hate to break you guys up, BUT THE VORTEX IS REVEALING THE CHARACTERS!!!!" barked Erchine.  
  
Everyone turned around to see the purple vortex spinning faster, and glowing dark blue. The Vortex spat out two beams of dark blue light before sealing up again. Knuckles, Rouge, Erchine, Nake and Chaos ran up to the glowing blue figures. The glowing figures paled out and revealed an unconscious female Tasmanian Tiger and an unconscious Iguana. "CHAKA!!!! DUDETT!!!" said Nake happily, running up to the white-furred marsupial. Chaka opened her eyes. Her light-green eyes surveyed her surroundings. She then immediately sprung up into a defensive pose with her hands ready. "Chaka, like, like we just, like saved you!" said Nake obviously, grabbing her around the waist and attempting to kiss her. "Nake! Leave me ALONE!!!" shouted Chaka angrily, pushing Nake away. "But Chaaaaaakaaaaaa...." whined Nake. "Rocky relationship" whispered Erchine to Knuckles, Chaos and Rouge. "Obviously" blinked Chaos. Just then, the Iguana came to. He got up, stared at his surroundings and asked "Do you like guns?" Everyone blinked. "Do you like guns?" asked the Iguana again. "No. They don't Tekka" said Erchine flatly. "Then we shall obviously not get along" said Tekka, then asked "So how did I and chaka escape?" Erchine proceeded to tell Tekka about what happened. "Woah! That "Amy" is most likely doomed!" exclaimed Tekka. "Really?" asked Knuckles, staring at where the vortex was.  
  
"Why do I care anyway?" Thought Knuckles "What do you think, Messenger Of Death Self (Check Shads' second fic when it comes out)?"  
  
A shimmery image of a pure black Echidna with daemon wings and a tail, Quills along his back, VERY long Knuck-claws, an Upside down black-and-gold rimmed guardian's crest and large fangs appeared in front of Knuckles.  
  
"Like I Care! You must kill that Bearer of Light though.....Kill...KILL!!! WREAK DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!!!!!" Roared the psychotic Evil Echidna.  
  
Knuckles Blinked his eyes. "What about you, Human-Self?"  
  
A shimmery image of Link (From various Zeda Games.....Him and Knux are VERY alike....especially mentally....check SSB: Melee if you don't belive me....) appeared in front of the red Quilled Echidna.  
  
"Me? I dunno. I'm supposed to love Zelda, who is Rouge in human form....but Princess Peach is very pretty too....And they are both mine! Okay?! MY ROUGE!!!! MY AMY!!!!" Said the possessive form of Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles Sweatdropped. "That's nice Link self" he groaned to his human form. Knuckles thought of his other form that he could question.....he decided to not ask that one.  
  
Tekka was waving his hand in front of Knuckles' face. "HELOOOO??!!!!" shouted Tekka at Knuckles. Knuckles' eyes switched back on focus. "Huh? What?" he asked, completly clueless. "ARRRRGHHHH!!!! No one EVER listens to me!!!" growled the green iguana, banging his head onto a tree.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Well that is Chappy Four. I can't wait to work with Amy (I'll do chappy five in Amy's perspective.....NO DUH!). Anyways, PWEEEEESEEE Check out meh website... Pleeeeease? Also check out meh offcial website, Wobba Palooza at www.geocities.com/wobbapalooza/index .  
  
Bei Bei! Zuki. 


	5. In which I am descriptive with Amy Not t...

~*Amethysts, Emeralds and...........love?*~  
  
Bei Zuki the chao  
  
Todays we find out where Amy has gone, and the whole chappy is in Amy's perspective!........anyways!  
  
WARNING: I WASN'T ABLE TO SPELLCHECK THIS!!!!!!  
  
~*Chapter Five*~  
  
Coldness. Darkness. Fear. Those were the things that I sensed. I opened my eyes. As my emerald eyes began to snap into focus, I saw that all around me was a storm of dark purple clouds. I wondered where I was, and how I got here. Suddenly it all came back to me. I had put my hand into the vortex and it had sucked me in. I don't know why I did it. It was like I was being drawn to it...like I NEEDED it.....I blinked my eyes and tried to get up, as I was lying on the cold, hard ground. I fell down again. For some unknown reason, It hurt to move. It must of been the fall that knocked me out when I was telepoted to the inside of the vortex. I tried to at least twitch my tail, but it had obviously been crushed in the fall, and I could not move it. I sighed. "Maybe Some one will come and rescue me" I thought.  
  
I turned my head to my side and was shocked to find a large, golden- yellow, staff-like key laying next to me. The key was black tipped at the end and it's head was shaped like a crocodile's head. There was Orange and Purple jewels studded along the key, and one large purple jewel for the eye of the staff. It also had a large tassle attatched to the end of it. I wondered why it was lying next to me. I reached out for it, and an outburst of orange light emitted from the golden key. The light surrounded me, and when it dimisnished, I felt...I don't know...powerfull....strong...I found the strength to stand up and looked at where the key was. In it's place was a very large golden bejewelled crocodile with purple-gold hair. It's Amethyst eyes opened and looked at me.  
  
"Uhh...Stay away from me!" I said as I backed quickly away from the reptile. The crocodile simply blinked and advanced closer towards me. I tried to back up, but the swirling abyss was behind me, so I just curled up and waited for it to all end. The crocodile was right next to me now. It sniffed me, then cleared it's throat and said "Stay away from you? My lady, I am but your humble servant, I do not want to hurt you." I uncurled myself, stood up and looked at the creature. "Servant? Who are you? What do you mean, 'My Lady'?" I questioned, not knowing what to think. The crocodile looked at me. "Oh, I am sorry, I forgot that you know nothing about this. Let me Explain," said the crocodile "My name is Amber. I am the guardian of the Amber Key. The Amber Key is what you saw me as before. I was entrapped in it before you released me." "Released you? What do you mean? This is starting to be a very bad rip-off of Cardcaptors" I said blankly. "Ah. Well, you see, only the chosen ones are able to activate me. You were one of them. You can now weild the Amber Key and take source of it's power-combineing with your own, young, seventeen-year old magic" explained Amber, beating her gold-tipped angellic wings. I blinked, trying to take this all in...then I realised.  
  
"Seventeen-year old? I'm sorry, but I am twelve years old. You've probably mistaken me for someone else" I said, flicking one of my spines back. I suddenly stopped. I looked at the spine I was attempting to flick back. It was slightly longer than normal....In fact, as I looked at my gloved hands, My gloves were different too! My normal golden banklets were now purple-gem studded and my gloves, which were normally plain white, were now orange- tinged with a single orange jewel in the center. I slowly looked at myself. My shoes were now red and purple with golden soles. My dress was now an all pink strapless dress with red fringeing. I had grown about...my guess would be...5 inches in height. I was also wearing black lingerie for some strange reason. My red headband had a purple jewel centered on it, and my tail, which was now distinctly kinked, was about seven centimeters longer. I looked up at Amber. "What have you done to me??!!!" I shouted, panickking. Amber put a black, scaley claw on my shoulder. "When you entered the warp, you were transformed forward in time five years. I'm sorry my lady" she said soothingly...well, about as soothing as a big scaley, golden crocodile with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth that is petting you can get.  
  
I blinked. This was too much. Suddenly, I sensed something coming nearer (Don't ask me how), and the crystal on my hand glowed and a beam of orange light shot out ahead of me. I heard a thud in the distance. "What was that?" I asked Amber. "That was your magical powers. Shall we investigate? You can ride me, my lady" she replied, crouching down so I could climb upon her back. I nodded and, still staring at my hand which was glowing a pale orange, climbed up on the gigantic beast. Amber blinked her large, pupil- less Amber eyes and began to beat her huge wings. With little difficulty, she hoisted herself into the air and began to fly towards where we had heard the noise. The purple-tinged air rushed against my face. When we came closer, I saw an unconscious body lying on the dark floor.  
  
Amber landed and I got off and ran up the the figure. It was a brown bat- like thing wearing a leather leotard-like outfit and razor-sharp armblades. I thought about what that dog, Erchine, had said. "Pippin?" I asked out aloud. The Bat opened it's purple, pupil-less eyes and immeadiately sprung up into a defensive pose and beared her fangs. "Who are you?! Obviously not Rouge, but, why are you here?!!" Pippin said, twitching her daemons tail and beating her leathery wings. "I am Amy Rose! And are you Pippin?" I asked as I twirled around once and stopped to look at her. "Yes, I am Pippin the Vampire bat. Why do you care, you filthy little fruit-bat loving hedgehog?" spat Pippin. I felt insulted, but refrained myself from striking out at her and said "I care because I want to help you. I am friends with Erchine, he asked me to find you." "Erchine? Huh! That guardian honor-boy! I can't belive I used to like him!....why did he want me?" she asked. "He and the rest of our party, Knuckles, Rouge, Chaos Zero and Nake, are trying to gather up all of you Nake adventure characters and find a way to put you back into your world" I explained carefully. "Knuckles? Ah. Well, as much as I'd like to come with you, If you haven't noticed, there is no way out" pointed out Pippin, obviously trying to make me look like a fool. This is were I began to admire Amber. Amber calmly strode up to the Vampire bat, put on her most intimidateing look, and said "For your INFORMATION, AMY can go out of here at her own will ANY time SHE likes, though I CAN'T see why she would rescue YOU anyway!!" Pippin quickly cowered with her wings drawn over her head like a sheild. I blinked, then asked "I can?" "Yes, you can" said Amber, still glaring at Pippin. I stopped. "Then....we'd better go....how do I leave this place?" I asked, wonderingly. "You just have to hold me in your hand-when I am in key form, and picture where you were before. That will get you out of this dead zone" said the wise Crocodile. "Oh. Okay. Well....you'd better hold my hand then Pippin" I offered, holding out my hand to the cowering bat. A strange look passed in Pippin's eyes, and she quickly pulled away from me. "Uhhh....don't worry, I can find my own way out!" shouted Pip, running off into the swirling chaos. I blinked. I didn't want to leave Pippin here, but she had already dissapeared. I looked at Amber. "Could you turn into key form then?" I asked. Amber nodded. She closed her eyes, and suddenly she became stiff, like a figurine. She then began to melt and shift and twist and finally became the staff like key thingy that I had found when I first came to. I walked up to it and picked it up. A surge of power went through my body and I closed my eyes and imagined the chao garden...and the one I loved most dearly out of all....  
  
In a flash of light much like Chaos controll, I was outside of the vortex and was in the chao garden. I had fallen down hard again. I sighed and the others who were stareing into the sky turned around at the same time and saw me. Knuckles ran up to me and kneeled in knight's pose next to me. "Amy? Is that really you?! Are you okay??!" said Knuckles, looking at me. I batted my eyelashes. I didn't need my special Amber senses to know that I was blushing. I sighed and looked into his lilac eyes. "Yes, I'm okay" I said. "Amy, what happened? We thought you were lost in the vortex....Amy, you look....different.." said Knuckles, confused. I smiled. "I know. Apparently I am one of the 'chosen ones'. I am entrusted with this Key" I said as I held up Amber, carefully so as to not harm the crocodile to which this key really was. "Chosen one?" thought Knuckles aloud. "Yes. And when I entered the vortex, I was transformed five years older.....seventeen..." I said, my eyes going misty while looking up at the red echidna. Knuckles blinked, obviously unnmoved. Rouge ran over and stood next to Knuckles. "So you're back Amy. Why so soon my friend?" asked my 'friend' with a sour look on her face, pulling the quilled anthromorphic echidna close to her. Knuckles blushed. I sighed. "He still likes Rouge. That's okay...I guess...I mean, He has his own right and everything...." I thought. I couldn't help but feel slightly sad. "Oh well. I AM supposed to like Shadow and Sonic. I suppose I SHOULD keep up the tradition.....but it's not really my own choice..." I thought to myself again. I got up and looked over to the others. "A green Iguana and a white female Thylacine...So this is Tekka and Chaka." I thought as I looked at the newest members. I looked back at the leathery-winged mammal and the red-quilled monotreame. They were looking at eachother misty-eyed. I hung my head down and then relised that a red bullet had just hit my leg. I looked down and smiled as I saw the red chao rubbing up against me. "I love you too Link" I said happily, petting the Chao ("Sweet! Cute! Adorable!"). I looked back at Knuckles and Rouge. "And you, Knuckles..." I whispered to myself. I looked down at my staff. I could of sworn that it had the look of a smile on it's face.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
*Yawn* It's late. *Looks at clock* 10:38? Naaaaaaaah....whenever Shads and I go on sleep overs, I don't even get tired-even when we stay up the whole night! Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter, I've never done point-of- veiw before and I think I suck at it. What do you think? *Yawns again* If you think Amy is gonna end up with Kunukukuresu, well, NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Not telling! I might do another point of veiw if I don't think I majorly suck....you never know...anyways, Bei Bei!  
  
Zuki the slightly mad and slightly tired authoress. 


	6. Knuckles and Amy sitting in a tree

~*Amethysts, Emeralds and.......love?*~  
  
Bei Zuki the Chao.  
  
Hey guys! I' m glad you all like this! I decided to do point-of-veiw again, so today we see Knuckles' version (Knux sees thing in present-tense okays?) Today...I mean, tonight (It is night-time there), Our heros take a break from all this rescuing and just take some time to unwind.....Erchine will be planning though. And even though this is in Knux's point-of-veiw, I'll let youse see where Shadow and Hersugah have got to. That scene will be in my normal, No-one's point of veiw style.  
  
Bei for now!  
  
~*Chapter Six*~  
  
I looked up to the sky. In the horizon was a wondrous splash of the colours Orange, Red, Pink and Purple (Based on one of the sunsets I have seen). I thought about the meaning of this. Purple represented Rouge, as it was her favorite colour. Red was Shadow's, Orange was my own and Pink was Amy Rose...Amy....I don't even know why I have started to put up with her. I never used to. I mean, she was so annoying. Sonic had to keep on rescuing her and seemed to always somehow mess up what I was doing in the process. I guess it wasn't so much Amy's fault, more Sonic's. I pulled out the Master Emerald from between my quills (Hey, I keep stuff there. Is there anywhere else I could?) and looked at it. It's glossy surface reflected the sunset.  
  
I looked around at my surroundings. We had decided to camp out for the night and get some sleep. The sky was already darkening quickly. We were about five kilometres from the chao garden, with a dense, green forest with many shrubs and the stream which leads to the waterfall in chao garden streaking through the moss-covered banks. I looked around to see what the others were doing. Nake was cuddling up next to Chaka, Chaka not looking too pleased, but not too annoyed either. Chaos was splashing in the stream in a very happy and carefree manner. Tekka was scratching out the planning for the workings of a new style of gun in the mud of the bank of the riverside. Erchine was up a tree, looking at the big, orange moon that was in the sky now. He had a sad, far away look in his eyes. I feel sorry for him. I can't really imagine leaving my home for a prolonged period of time, not knowing weather I'd ever return.  
  
I look around for Rouge. Where is she? I look around at the surrounding woods. Ah! Now I remember! She went out with Amy to find fire wood. Amy....I wonder what is wrong with Rouge. She used to be such good friends with Amy. Now....I don't know. She seems very....cold towards her. A lot has happened since ARK I guess. Rouge also seems to be more affectionate than normal. I sit down under one of the trees. I have been told that I will be doing first shift to stand watch. It's not like I care. I usually sleep for one hour anyway. Except when I have those dreams....the ones about that Lady Chaos thing....I don't know why I have been having those nightmares. It scares me sometimes. It's not really natural for someone to have dreams about some female watery psychopath wanting to kill you all the time. But that could just be me. I flick back one of my quills. Erchine drops down out of the tree next to me.  
  
"How are you Knuckles?" asks Erchine. I look up at him. "I'm fine. What about you?" I ask him, thinking back at how sad he looked before. Erchine's tail twitches slightly. "I am fine" he said, his tail still twitching. "No you're not," I reply "Whenever your tail twitches, I know that you're lying." Erchine's eyes glare at me angrily, and then he says "Fine! I guess I can't keep anything away from you! I miss my tribe. They were like my family. Shan, my father, Zore, my mother, Xanadu my sister and all the other members of the Takketa tribe. I am supposed to protect them. What if something happens? A Thunder Lizard could strike, a fire, Death wolves could attack-anything! And I would be responsible because I was their Battle Mage and wasn't there to protect them!"  
  
I put my gloved hand on his furry shoulder. "I understand. At least you still have tribes-people. My people drove themselves to extinction. Tikal was the only survivor" I said, remembering what Tikal had told me. Erchine's eyes went wide. "Oh I am so sorry! I didn't know!" he apologized quickly. "Huh. Don't worry, I hardly knew them myself. I was hatched from an egg on Angel Island. I was the Emerald's born protector" I replied, holding up the Master Emerald which glinted in the moonlight.  
  
"Ah, okay then. I was a born Guardian and Battle Mage. My parents came from a simple background. My father was a Papaya harvester in the great Takketa Papaya fields. My mother stayed at home doing all the cooking, weaving, sweeping and also was trained in the arts of basic inner-self magic. When I was born, the tribe elders sensed that I was the one from the heavens that was destined to become the guardian of our tribe and our Amethyst. They took me at a very early age and was trained in the arts of basic self magic, which I exceeded in and nearly destroyed my teacher. At the age of ten, I was living out at Arch Plateau which looks over the tribe. Arch Plateau is where the Amethyst's shrine is located, along with these pillars and monoliths and stuff like that covered in Ancient Afghan writing. It's a beautiful place" Erchine sighed, his eyes misty.  
  
"I am sure it is" I said as Amy and Rouge came back with armfuls of firewood. Rouge had an angry look on her face. I wondered why, and walked up to her and said "Hi Rouge!" Rouge looked up at me with chibi eyes. "Hello Knuckles!" she said cheerfully. I felt my face burn. I was blushing. I guess I was wrong about Rouge looking angry. I then noticed Amy. She had an upset look on her face. She went over to the center of the clearing, turned her back to me and dropped the wood, made an orange flame come into the palm of her hand and lit the fire which immediately began blazing away. She then backed away and sat down leaning against a tree and opened her bag to pull out a small loaf of bread. She stared at it and it immediately became about ten sandwiches. Sometimes I wonder about Amy. How did she get this new power? I must question her later.  
  
"Rouge? Knuckles? Chaos? Erchine? Nake? Chaka? Tekka? You hungry?" Amy called. Chaos stopped splashing about. "Nah, I don't eat" said Chaos staring at Rouge in a loving way. Chaos likes Rouge. Luckily, I don't think she likes him. It's bad enough her liking Mecha and Shadow...even King Boom Boo! Nake, Tekka and Chaka walked up and said their thanks as they sat down to eat. Amy walked up to us. She held up the rest of her sandwiches. "Aren't you guys hungry?" she asked, looking down at the ground. "Thanks Amy!" said Rouge a little over cheerful than normal. "Thank you Amy" I said as I took one and began to eat. "What about you Erchine?" asked Amy, turning to Erchine. Erchine brushed back his hair-like fur and said "Amy Rose, I eat things that you wouldn't even consider eating. I can hunt for my own food, but thanks anyway." Erchine then went prowling out of the campsite.  
  
Rouge sidled up to me and sat down. She stared at me with "the eyes". I slowly sidled back away from her. "What's the matter Knuckles?" asked Rouge, staring at me. "Nothing. Nothing at all!" I said nervously, a sweat drop running down the side of my head. Rouge looked at me angrily and stood up."I'll never understand you Knuckles!" she shouted, running off. What did I do wrong? Why is she always acting like this? It's me who'll never understand her. I finished my dinner and climbed up a tree, readying myself for this night's shift.  
  
I sat down on the highest branch and lent against the trunk. I looked around. Chaos had merged with the river and gone to sleep in it. It kinda looks freaky with just his yellow eyes glowing in the now dark blue water. I looked over at Nake and Chaka. They were at the base of another tree and were hugging each other as they went to sleep. Tekka was hanging upside down off a tree by his tail and was out like a light. Rouge was leaning against a large boulder. She was already asleep, but even from here I could see that she had been crying. I will absolutely NEVER understand her. I don't see what I did wrong. I sighed and leant back against the trunk and looked up into the moon.  
  
Meanwhile, in green hills Zone......  
  
"There it is!" said a black with red stripes on his spines hedgehog to a demonic dingo. "This is all too easy!" said Hersugah, bearing his teeth evilly and grinning. "You'd think that they'd actually protect the Chaos Emerald wouldn't you?" asked Shadow, walking up to a small red jewel. "These people in your world are complete suckers!" chuckled Hersugah, walking up to it as well. Just then, a purple vortex appeared above the first chaos emerald and spat out a very large and very evil-looking beast. Hersugah and Shadow backed quickly away from it. The creature was sandy- brown in color and was dog-like. It had all black eyes with no whites and furry whiskers. It had brownish angel wings, very muscular legs and stripes along it's back. Hersugah's eyes widened. "The Pyramid's Protector???!!! Not him again!" he shouted, backing away. Shadow turned to his dingo copy. "Pyramid's Protector? What do you mean, Not again?" asked Shadow. "The Pyramid's Protector was a sand beast that protected the ancient Tormoi` Pyramid. It can't tell good from evil, and is very powerful. Doctor Rex had to stop him before and barely escaped with his life!" shouted Hersugah, his eyes wide with terror. Shadow gulped. "He is like Egg Golem" he said simply. "Wait a minute, if we work together we can defeat him!" exclaimed Hersugah. Suddenly the Hamtaro theme started playing.  
  
"Hamtaro! If we work together it's much better!" sung Hersugah, Shadow and the Pyramid's protector at the same time, completely forgetting about what they were doing before. The song stopped playing. The three creatures stopped dancing. "I love that show!" said Shadow happily. "So do I!" exclaimed Hersugah. Then they realised what they had been doing. The Pyramid's Protector roared and started attacking them with a golden beam of light. Shadow and Hersugah darted back and forth trying to dodge. "Well this at least beats listening to Eggman Ramble on all day about how much he's better than Sonic!" shouted Shadow, being positive. "Shadow, were you actually being POSITIVE??" asked Hersugah questioningly. "Oh sorry. No, nothing can be worse than this" corrected Shadow.  
  
Back to the campsite.....  
  
I looked down from the tree. It had been about an hour. I was tired for some reason. That's strange, I'm not usually tired. I guess it's all the stuff that has been happening lately. My eyelids started to droop down when I was suddenly awoken by a loud "Hi!!!!!!". I bolted awake and immeadiately stand in defensive pose. I turned around to see who it is. A familiar, seventeen year old pink hedgehog was standing behind me. "I'm sorry if I woke you Knuckles. I thought I'd come up and take second shift" said Amy apologetically "I could go if you want." I relaxed. "No, it's fine" I sighed as I looked into her Emerald eyes. They really are the color of Emeralds. I never noticed it before, but she is really pretty, especially as she is now seventeen. "Oh. Okay then!" she said as she sat down next to me on the branch "I can keep you company!" I stared at her and ask "Amy, how did you get these magical powers?" Amy looked troubled and then said "Would you believe me if I said that I have a golden staff that can turn into a crocodile? That I am a chosen spellmistress?" I stared at her and then say "If it wasn't for the fact that I am bonded to a jewel, my ancestors were totalled by a puddle and I have just discovered that another world similar to ours exists, I'd say you were completely crazy." Which is true. Amy smiled at me and pulled out a golden key-like staff that was encrusted with jewels. "This is it. I can show you if you like if you need more proof" she said, holding it up. "No, it's fine. I believe you" I said, looking deeper into her eyes. I felt a flush of heat. I was blushing again. Amy stopped and looked at me. Our eyes met. Amy moved closer to me. I moved closer to her. Our faces moved closer together and our lips touched....  
  
About one minute later, we stopped. I moved away from her quickly, embarrassed. Only yesterday she was a twelve year old girl! You fool Knuckles! What are you doing?! Amy seemed to be very happy though. She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "You sleep, okay? I'll keep watch" she replied and brushed one of my quills off my face. I am tired. I close my eyes. The last thing I hear is Erchine howling at the moon.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ What do you think? It's my first go at "Those sorts of things" -_-;;; I know it sucks but hey, why do I care? Anyways, as allways, R & R please! And thankies to all who have!  
  
Bei Bei!  
  
Zuki. 


	7. Rouge and Amy are friends again, Shadow ...

~*Amethysts, Emeralds and.........Love?*~  
  
Bei Zuki the chao.  
  
Hey guys! Todays I will be switching to Amy's point of view (I might do Rouge at some stage....some time....maybe). I think I'm making Rouge out as too much of a total whiney, self-centered, Egotistic pest. I will work on that.... Is there really something on between Amy and Knux? What is happening to Hersugah and Shadow? Where is Stinger? Well...you might find out these answers, Or I might just be annoying you! Anyways, Lezze continue shall we?  
  
~*Chapter Seven*~  
  
It was the break of dawn. I yawned. "Gosh! Amy! You've awake most of the night!" I thought to myself. I guess it would be pretty hard to sleep after what happened last night. I looked down at Knuckles. He had his quilled head lying on my knee. He really is very cute. Yeah, sure, he's pretty stubborn. And impatient. And he's pretty aggressive most of the time. But if you push all that away, you see what's really behind the mask. A lonely, sad guardian echidna with no family left that is actually alive, and no-one to cheer him up when he's down, help him when he's in trouble or just keep him company. I sighed.  
  
"Of course, he has been keen on Rouge ever since they became Rivals at that big ARK incident with Shadow. I remember, that's when I went to find Sonic and got myself caught by Doctor Eggman. What a pain I was then! I can hardly believe that I have transformed from the whiney little brat who chased after Sonic all the time, to the mature, seventeen year-old Spell Mistress in possession of the legendary Amber" I thought to myself as I looked at the sunrise. I thought back to what Rouge had said last night while we were gathering Firewood.  
  
Rouge and I had reached a small grove where there was lots of firewood. I had begun to pick up some wood when Rouge walked up to me and said, very acidic, "So you think you're pretty smart don't you? You think that if you pretend to disapear into the vortex, appear again and begin to babble on about Spell Mistress nonsense, you'll win Knuckles' heart?!"  
  
I looked up at her, my eyes welling with tears. "I am not making this up! Look at me! Do you think that I just put on a ton of make-up or something like that to look as if I am seventeen? It's true! It's the power of the Amber Key!" I shouted angrily.  
  
Rouge looked at me with fake pitying eyes "Let me explain something to you Amy. I have known Knuckles for a long time. Ever since I saw him, I fell in love. It was the same for Knuckles. And you wanna know something? If it weren't for his 'laws', he'd marry me. He told me himself."  
  
It took me a long time to take this in. I just took one, long, hard stare at Rouge and then said "Rouge, when I met you again after the ARK, we became friends. I remember. 'Girls have gotta stick together!' That's what you said. And I believed you. You were always nice to me. We could discuss anything. If I rambled on about Sonic, you put up with it. If you bragged about your treasure-hunting skills, I put up with it. But now, you...I don't know....you've changed. You're not you any more. What is it that has changed you Rouge? Was it the fact that you gave up treasure hunting? Or is that the real case? I bet they had to throw you out of the job because you became too conceited with yourself to concentrate on your actual job!!"  
  
This struck and stung Rouge very badly. She just gave me a murderous look and, twitching her wings slightly, picked up her wood and strode away. I picked up mine and ran after her. All the long walk, neither of us said a word.  
  
My eyes came back into focus as I left the nightmarish vision. I will try my best to win back our friendship-whatever the cost. I looked at the sun again. My guess would be that it was about seven in the morning. I surveyed the ground. I saw that Erchine had come back. I wondered what he eats. Maybe some poor animal? I didn't really want to know. I sighed again and picked up Amber. I began to shine her with the edge of my dress. It makes me all happy inside thinking that I am the only one who can release her and talk to her and summon her powers. I took a glance at Knuckles again. I wonder if he really meant what happened last night. I lay down against the tree and went to sleep.  
  
I awoke again with the sound of a very evil laughter. I opened my eyes. I looked up to see Knuckles' chao, Stinger grinning evilly at us. "S...s...stinger? What are you doing here? I thought we left you miles behind." I said sleepily. "Yes, it is I. I finnaly caught up with you. And if I may ask, what are you two doing?" he said with a wide grin on his face. I noticed that in my sleep, I had somehow moved closer to Knuckles and was hugging him. I let go very quickly. Luckilly, Knuckles was still asleep. I glared up at the neutral chao. Stinger pulled out a picture and a camera. He held up the photo. My eyes went wide as I saw it. "Stinger, How long were you watching us?" I asked quickly. Stinger simply grinned. "Amy and Knuckles sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes- " chanted Stinger gleefully before he was cut off by me frying his little Chao behind with my Amber Magic.  
  
"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" screamed stinger, jumping up and down and waking everyone up. Tekka opened his eyes suddenly and lost his grip and fell face first onto the ground. Nake and Chaka woke up and Chaka quickly distanced herself from Nake. Chaos bolted up and out of the water, splashing water everywhere. Rouge's eyelids fluttered open and she got up. I turned to Knuckles. He was still out like a light! -_-;; I guess all of the past few days has finally got to him. I dropped down out of the tree. Everyone one had a murderous look in their eyes, and all eyes were on me. I slowly backed away, then said "It was Stinger! See?" I pointed to Stinger who was still hopping around like mad. The angry mob turned on Stinger and started beating the chao to death. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I'm not really used to lying. Still, I was half-telling the truth. After all, Stinger did scream and shout and wake everyone up. I don't like hurting people that much, but Stinger is so annoying. I sat down and lit the fire. Then, using my special powers, summoned up breakfast (Hmmm...I didn't think I was able to summon cocoa pops. Oh well.). After their Stinger-bashing session (Stinger was now very badly bruised), the others came over and sat down to breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, Green Hills Zone.....  
  
Shadow and Hersugah were frantically trying to figure out an attack plan. "Oh give us some time will you! Time Warp!" growled the demonic Dingo, holding up a purple Amethyst and freezing time completely, except for Shadow and Hersugah, all time had stopped. "So what shall we do?" pondered Hersugah aloud. Suddenly something clicked in Shadow's mind. Shadow slapped his hand against his forehead.  
  
"Stupid me! Why didn't I think of this before?!" thought Shadow angrily. He turned to Hersugah. "Hersugah, since the 'Pyramid's Protector' is frozen still, we can attack him like mad without him hurting us!" Shadow groaned. Hersugah stared blankly at Shadow and then groaned. "I can't believe I didn't think of that!" said Hersugah, his face red from embarrassment.  
  
"Well let's get on with it then!" shouted Shadow to Hersugah's face. Hersugah blinked, confused. "Uhh...sorry....personality clash I guess..." said Shadow sheepishly.  
  
The two evil-doers turned to the frozen canine and immediately switched to defensive pose. "Okay Shadow, you go for the rear while I go for the head!" snarled Hersugah. "Okay.....Heeeeeey...why do I have to go for his rear? Why do you get to attack his head?" complained Shadow. Hersugah glared at him. "Because I have long claws that can slash his eyes. You don't even have claws" pointed out Hersugah. Shadow just groaned, long and loud and prepared for the battle.  
  
Suddenly, all time unfroze and the Pyrator (I just ran the words together so I could save space) began attacking them even more viciously. "CRUD!!! I forgot that attacks like that don't last forever!" yelled Shadow. "And we wasted our time complaining!" groaned Hersugah in frustration. "Well it proves that complaining doesn't help at all" pointed out Shadow. "But Shadow, you were the one who was complaining the most!" growled Hersugah. "So?" said Shadow defiantly. Just then, the Pyrator hit the two arguing ebony creatures with a very large blast of golden light. This caused them to both get knocked out. The Pyrator advanced closer and closer to them and........  
  
((Zuki: Ooooee! A cliffhanger! But let's continue back to Amy now!  
  
Hersugah and Shadow: :( BUT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO US??!!!  
  
Pyrator: ROOOOARR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hersugah and Shadow: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! (Flee) ))  
  
Back to Amy.....  
  
I sat down to join the others for breakfast. I looked at Rouge. Her mascara had run and all of her make-up was messed. She had obviously been crying. I suddenly felt a stab of guilt. What if it was me that had upset her? I didn't really mean it, I had just felt so angry at Rouge. She is so pushy and self-centered. And she is always used to getting her own way. I walked up to Rouge.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked Rouge, putting my hand on her tan shoulder. Rouge looked up at me. "Yeah, I guess. Knuckles just made me so angry yesterday. He never gets the point! How long have we known each other? I'm not even sure! When we departed at the ARK, I was sure that there was something between us. I liked him ever since I first saw him. But I was too proud to admit it!" she said angrily, wiping back a few tears. I looked at her. I felt bad for some reason.  
  
I sighed. "I'm sorry Rouge, for what I said last night. I don't know what came over me. Like an outburst of all the things I've kept in for so long. I'm really sorry" I apologized.  
  
Rouge looked suprized, and also confused at the same time. "No, I should be the one saying sorry. I should of never shouted at you like that. I had no right. And even though what you said was obviously not true, I still felt upset. It's just all these troubles over the last few weeks. Shadow having basically disapeared off the face of the planet. Knuckles treating me as if I'm pretty much not even there. This whole trauma of the Amethyst and Erchine and all his guys. I am so sorry!" Rouge burst out crying. I don't know why, but I felt like crying too. All of our troubles had poured out. After we had stopped crying, I felt, I don't know, all happy inside. I looked at everyone else. They were all staring at us like we were completely crazy. Rouge looked up at them. "What's your problem? You find it strange to see two ladies talking to each other?" she said with a toothy grin. I smiled. We were friends again.  
  
The long silence was broken by a very loud thud. We all turned around to see what it was. Knuckles had fallen off the branch and fallen into the thorn bush that was next to the base of the large tree. He had a very, very, VERY annoyed look on his face. Rouge and I ran up to him and helped him out. Chaos grinned. "Now you have even more spikes, my red-furred guardian boy!" he taunted. Knuckles glared at Chaos Zero murderously. "What in heck happened?!" groaned Knuckles, plucking out a thorn from one of his quills. "You fell asleep on that branch, remember?" I told him. Knuckles' eyes widened. "Ah. I remember" he said with a sheepish look on his face. Rouge looked at me questioningly. I sweated, my face burning up again. I won't tell her just yet.  
  
Instead, I turned to Knuckles. "Here, let me help you" I said, starting to pull out the thorns. Knuckles winced. "Here, I'll help too!" exclaimed Rouge, pulling out more thorns. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! *colorful language is inserted here*!!!" winced Knuckles. "Don't be such a baby!" I told him. "Yeah, be the fearless guardian that you make yourself out to be!" added Rouge, pulling out another thorn. Knuckles' eyes bulged out. I'm pretty sure all of Mobius heard Knuckles.  
  
Once Knuckles was de-thorned, Chaos turned to Rouge. "Shouldn't we get going?" asked Chaos Zero, moving closer to Rouge. "In your dreams Chaos!" shouted Rouge, knocking back the puddle of magical liquid. "He has got a point though, we should get goin'" pointed out Chaka. "Yeah, like, like, dude!" added Nake. "Wherever Nake goes, I go!" said Tekka. "I guess we really should go, considering we still have to find about eight creatures" said Knuckles, turning to leave along with the others. "Fine, let's go then" I said, picking up my belongings and following the guys ahead of me. Just then, Erchine, who had been leaning against a shadowed tree for who knows how long, walked past me to join up with me. But before he passed me, he gave me a toothy grin and said "I know what you did last night!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Sappy? Yeah, I know. At least Amy and Rouge are friends again....for now! GYA HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! Mmm...yes. Anyways, please R&R as always  
  
Bei Bei!  
  
Zuki. 


End file.
